Wandering into the Room of Requirement
by med-anes
Summary: Ginny leads Harry down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement. So far, a one-shot. My first attempt at writing in the HP universe.
1. Chapter 1

I have no ownership over JKR's world.

This is my first post in the fanfiction world. I am certainly not a writer, but have enjoyed putting this piece together. It started off as a one-shot, but I believe it will continue. Not sure where it is going yet, but I hope you enjoy!

Please R&R, would be happy to hear any and all feedback!

-Med-Anes

Ginny lead Harry down the corridor on the 7th floor towards the Room of Requirement, walking just out of his reach. She looked back at him with her smoldering look that always drew him in, her eyes black with lust. Her hips swayed gently as she walked, enticing him all the more with her shapely ass.

_Thank God for Quidditch_ Harry thought, already feeling his cock starting to throb for some attention in his suddenly restrictive trousers.

As they reached a corner near the entrance to the Room, Harry reached forward to grab her arm, spinning her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, kissing her fiercely with one hand roaming through her luscious red hair and the other exploring her body from her perky breasts down to her firm bum, taking both firmly in his hand as he snogged her.

"Harry, just wait 10 more seconds. I need you _right now_," Ginny purred against his urging lips.

She darted away from the wall, hair mussed, towards the Room of Requirement, pacing in front of it. As Harry arrived with her, she grabbed his hand and tugged him inside.

Her imagination had created a simple large bed and a large fireplace with a soft hearth rug in front of it. Harry only managed a few seconds to look around before returning his attention to Ginny.

Ginny whipped out her wand, and with a dignified smirk, she non-verbally banished his clothes. For several moments, she could not take her eyes off of his now rock hard member, looking as inviting as ever to her. She was brought back to reality when Harry returned the favour with the same silent spell as she felt a soft draught of air pass by, erupting her sensitive nipples. She continued to roam Harry's body, noting his strong chest and toned arms that she knew were easily strong enough to lift her off the ground.

In turn, Harry was gaping at the beautiful redhead before him; her fiery hair splayed over her shoulders, but in no way hiding her delightful tits. He followed her hips down to where he knew her pussy was wet, threatening to drip on the ground. Ginny giggled, and with a turn started heading for the bed, her perfect ass now the centre of Harry's attention.

Harry caught up quickly, placing a playful smack on her right butt cheek which jiggled in response, causing an equally playful "Oouuu" from Ginny. Harry bent her over the bed before him, starting to massage Ginny's ass with both hands, earning him soft moans as she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Without warning, Harry slid his fingers over to her now soaked pussy, doing circles before plunging in with 2 fingers.

"Ooooh Harry," Ginny moaned as she arced her back to his ministrations.

"God Ginny, I need you so badly," Harry murmured in her ear from behind her as he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy with increasing intensity, smacking her ass again with his other hand.

He kissed her neck, his free hand reaching up and pulling on her hair as her back arced even more, her moans increasing in intensity.

"This is just the intro to the night, Ginny. We are going to be here for a while," Harry mentioned in her ear as she drove towards climax, moaning his name with increasing volume and starting to quiver as Harry inserted a third finger to her pussy which only begged for more.

Harry lightly bit her right upper back, pulling her hair towards him as he removed his fingers and finished her off by rubbing her clit in constant circles.

"Oooohh my Goooood, Harry!" Ginny screamed as she was sent over the edge, her juices flooding Harry's hand and dripping onto the floor. Ginny collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. She only took a moment's reprieve before standing back up and turning to Harry.

"Well, that was a fantastic start to the night. Now for a return favour," she said as she walked towards him, speaking to directly to his cock.

As she arrived in front of him, Ginny dropped immediately to her knees, grabbing Harry's cock with both hands. She looked up at him innocently as she stroked his cock up and down the entire shaft; she could feel his throbbing which only added to her own lust. She kissed the head of his cock briefly before opening her warm mouth to allow him to enter her.

"Holy shit, Ginny," Harry exclaimed as the sensing of her mouth enveloping his cock overtook him. He barely had the control to stop himself from cumming in her mouth right there. He dropped his hands down and played with her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail that he held with one hand so that he could watch her devour his cock.

Ginny bobbed her head slowly, up and down with increasing depth. "Mmmmmm" she hummed as she would slide her mouth down his cock, the sensation causing Harry to shudder. Harry could barely contain himself, and as Ginny increased her speed, her head now bobbing up and down quickly, he took control. He grabbed behind her head with both hands. Ginny, sensing what he needed, reached both of her hands around, grabbing his ass to allow Harry full control of her mouth.

Harry started sliding his cock in and out of her mouth which was growing accustomed to Harry's respectfully thick and long cock. As his cock reached the back of her throat, she worked on letting her gag reflex suppress. After a few moments, Harry was able to slide himself fully down Ginny's throat, his balls hitting her chin softly as he drove down.

Ginny looked up at Harry again, that same innocent face, which threw Harry over the edge. He pumped a few fast thrusts into her throat, the last thrust was where he erupted. She felt his cock seize, shooting hot white cum into her mouth as he pulled out to continue cumming onto her face and tits.

"Mmmmmm, give me that cum, you taste amazing" Ginny said as Harry's ropes of cum finally ceased. Ginny wipped some of the cum with her fingers, bringing it to her mouth. Harry knew it would not be long before the next round as he watched Ginny, covered in cum all over her face and tits, lick up his seed. He grabbed his wand and banished the rest of the cum to help clean her up.

"Ginny, you can't even understand how good that was" Harry said, still slightly out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no ownership over JKR's world.

This is my first post in the fanfiction world. I am certainly not a writer, but have enjoyed putting this piece together. It started off as a one-shot, but I believe it will continue. Not sure where it is going yet, but I hope you enjoy!

Please R&R, would be happy to hear any and all feedback!

-Med-Anes

Part 2

Ginny licked her lips, "Well you weren't so bad yourself Mr. Potter. That was the appetizer – though I will admit it was certainly delicious, its time to move righ to dessert."

Without giving Harry any real time to process what could possibly be coming next, Ginny propped herself up from her knees and jumped into his arms, wrapping her strong legs around his naked body and crashed her lips to his.

Between kisses, she gasped; "You know, its not just your cum that tastes amazing… your whole body is just a treat". At this, to her immense pleasure, Ginny felt an increase in pressure from Harry's cock where the blood had already begun rushing to reharden his member.

"Looks like dessert is served!" she exclaimed with an air of victory.

Harry spanked her toned ass, causing Ginny to giggle. "Why don't you make sure we're ready to go?" He asked, releasing his grip to allow her feet to touch the group again. At his request, Ginny walked over to the 4-poster bed and crawled into the middle on her hands and knees. She turned to face him, her volumtuous breasts swaying with perfectly erect nipples. She beckoned him towards to her with a sultry finger.

As Harry arrived at the edge of the bed, still standing on the floor, Ginny dropped her head again to devour his once again throbbing cock. With her lips wrapped tightly around the head, she felt him increasing in size with every heart beat as she descended the shaft. With a calculated suppression of her gag, she descended entirely to reach the base, with one hand massaging his testicles.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as she slowly pulled her lips back up. She continued to life herself up, off his cock and re-assessed him standing at attention – cock rock hard for her once again. "Good boy", she said with a wink.

During her ministrations, Harry had been able to snatch up his wand from the bedside table, which was now pointed at Ginny. "Indeed, let our dessert begin". Ginny gasped as she felt her hands being pulled magically behind her back and tied together. Still resting on her knees, Harry walked around the bed and mounted the bed to approach Ginny from behind.

"First, I am going to please you and there's nothing you can do about it" Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny could literally feel her pussy dripping onto the bed. Next, she felt Harry's hand on her upper back, pushing her head down into the mattress – the result being that her ass was propped up into the air right in front of Harry's cock.

Harry slowly grabbed his member and rubbed the head of his cock against Ginny's entry. Ginny shivered at the contact, quite literally yearning for penetration. This came soon after as Harry popped the head of his large cock into her tight but soaked pussy.

"Aahhhh, yes!" Ginny cried in response, wanting nothing more than his entire cock filling her pussy. "Please give it to me", she begged as she closed her eyes to savour the sensation.

Harry, drunk with the power of having Ginny so vulnerable, slowly advanced his cock into her awaiting pussy. His cock was throbbing so hard that both could feel each pulsation as he advanced. As Harry's cock was sheathed to the hilt, both hands came down to spank Ginny's ass, earning him a jiggle and a cry of delight from Ginny.

Keeping both hands on her ass, Harry starting thrusting in and out of Ginny's pussy, the fiery redhead egging him on with her enthusiastic moans; "Yes, Harry! Fuck me, harder!".

As his thrusts became increasingly rough and the sound of his balls smacking Ginny's skin became audible through her cries, Harry gathered Ginny's luscious hair into one hand and pulled to lift her face off the bed as he fucked her.

"Oh my god Harry… Yes! YES! I'm cumming!" Ginny exclaimed as the combination of Harry's rough thrusts, her hair being pulled and ass being spanked combined to crash into a fabulous orgasm. Harry continued pounding her pussy through the entire orgasm which extended its length and left her breathless.

Harry smiled as his thrusts slowed down to allow Ginny to catch her breath. "Looks like someone will have a rough time walking to class tomorrow".

"Oh, we haven't gotten to that point yet my dear," Ginny stated confidently as she pulled herself away from Harry and flipped onto her back, hands still tied. This provided Harry an unobstructed view of her tits bouncing to her movement. He licked his lips.

"I think its my turn to control the pace," Ginny said as all Harry could do was stare at her with his cock, still rock hard, covered in her juices.

"Right you are, Gin," Harry replied obediently as he released her ties and handed her his wand.

Ginny immediately took the wand and whipped it through the air. The result was that Harry had each limb tied to one of the 4 posts of the bed, like a star with his cock standing straight up in the middle. Ginny licked her lips again before plunging his cock into her mouth to clean herself off of him. She slurped and look up at him innocently as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

"Now that you're cleaned up and have some lube, let's see if I can get you off," she said in her sexy voice as she whipped her hair around to splay over both shoulders. "Time for me to go for a ride".

As her pussy had already relaxed from being pummelled by Harry's cock, she easily sat on it, pushing herself all the way down. "Mmmm, you're so big Harry." With her powerful quadriceps, she did deep squats with increasing speed. As she engulfed Harry's entire cock, she grinned through her moans of pleasure at Harry's eyes locked onto her bouncing breasts.

"This is starting to feel a little too familiar," she said, putting a hand on his chest to help to rise up and off his cock again. "Let's see where else this tool can go." This time, she sat back down, but redirected his cock a couple of inches backwards.

"Oh shit, Gin", Harry said as his body twitched at the sensation of her trying to coax his cock into her ass.

"Just be patient, Harry," Ginny said as she closed her eyes, trying to open her final hole to his member. After a few moments and some gentle corkscrewing, Ginny managed to fit the first third of Harry's cock into her tight ass. "Wow," she said as she stopped there to adjust to the sensation.

"Now I think its time for me to give you a little show," she said, looking Harry in the eyes with her fiery expression that indicated to him that he likely would not last much longer.

Ginny started to bounce up and down on his cock, accepting an increasing amount of his length with each descent into her ass. She began to breathe harder and with both arms, pushed her tits together for Harry to watch them bouncing up and down, teasingly far from his reach.

"Holy shit, Harry, yes, I love you in my ass!" She exclaimed as she picked up the pace and started going small rotational circles as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Harry was in heaven and almost speechless at the feeling. "Ginny… Holy sh-.. Ahhh… Yes Ginny!" He cried as he began to lose control.

Sensing his release to be imminent, Ginny continued to ride him harder – bouncing and gyrating with increased fervour, tits bouncing playfully to her beat. "Yes Harry, I want you to cum in my ass!" She exclaimed. "Spank me hard!" She instructed as she released one of his hands from being tied.

Harry immediately brought his hand around to grab and spank Ginny's ass harder than ever. "Oh Harry!" She cried at the contact. Moments later, Harry grabbed Ginny's ass with such vigor that she was unsurprised when his cock began to spasm, shooting hot loads of cum straight into her ass. Being the cum-greedy girlfriend that she was, Ginny continued to ride him until she was certain that every drop of cum was inside of her before collapsing on the bed beside him.

"Ginny.. I… You are unbelievable," an equally exhausted Harry stated as he caught his breath from his release.

"Now I think its safe to say that tomorrow will be a challenge for me to walk to class," Ginny said with a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh wow, Harry… slow down for a minute…", Ginny exclaimed.

_Some time before…_

Harry was in the midst of a blissful sleep with dreams coming and going including a certain bodacious redhead. Slowly, a sensation began breaking its way through, summoning him up to consciousness. As he started to become aware of the fact that he was laying in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, Harry realized the reason for the interruption in his sleep. Looking down towards his feet, he saw her.

The dormitory was empty, the other beds vacant. "Ah, perfection", Harry growled as Ginny tilted her head up. As brown eyes met green, each were filled with lust. Harry smiled.

Ginny was less able to smile given the large cock that was filling her mouth, but she continued to bob up and down happily, an occasional slurping sound being made.

Harry grabbed his wand, waving it through the air casting the usual spells.

"_Muffliato_"

"_Coloportus_"

"_Homenum_ _Revelio_"

He heard the satisfying lock on the dormitory door as the charms to muffle any (and the many) noises to be made and alert to any approaching student were put in place.

Ginny never broke the connection between her lips and Harry's cock. She would lick and suck the head teasingly and then descend with strong suction applied by her tightly wrapped lips as her throat accepted an increasing amount of Harry's cock. "Mmmm" she began to hum as her chin was tickled by Harry's testicles.

Harry's hands came down to take fist-fulls of Ginny's luscious red hair, but he took no control, allowing Ginny to control the pace with his cock throbbing harder with each passing second. She was going tantalizingly slow which was outrageously sexy, but also ensured that Harry would not explode before she wanted him to.

Without warning, Harry grabbed his wand again and managed to levitate Ginny's gorgeous naked body above the bed such that the only part of her touching solid ground was her lips still around his cock. He rotated her around so that her pussy land on his face, her scent intoxicating him. As Ginny started to slowly pick up the pace with this position change, Harry grabbed her toned ass with both hands and unceremoniously plunged his tongue into her wet pussy.

"Mmmmmm" Ginny exclaimed with greater urgency. This sent shivers up Harry's spine as her voice box at this instant was pressed right into his cock. As Harry began to speak Parseltongue, his tongue began a dizzying routine that simultaneously had Ginny quivering.

For the first time since he was conscious, Ginny popped Harry's cock out of her mouth. "Fuck, Harry, I need you to fill me. Right. Now," she stated with firm desire.

Without even waiting for his response, Ginny crawled forward such that she now was sitting up on her knees facing away from Harry, her drenched pussy barely inches from his cock. "I saw this in a magazine the other day and looked fun. Its called the reverse broomride," she said as she turned her head to look back at him with a smile.

Harry strongly approved of her magazine purchases and communicated this by spanking her ass firmly. "Hop on, you dirty girl," he said as his cock stood at full mast.

Obediently, Ginny guided Harry's cock into her pussy which took a few seconds to relax. After a brief moment, Ginny lowered herself down the full length of his cock. "Ah, this is much better", she exhaled as she enjoyed the sensation. She began to ride, bouncing herself up and down on Harry, impaling herself as deeply as she could.

Harry was greatly enjoying the show, Ginny's lovely ass rising and falling as she rode him with soft moans. Getting an idea, he grabbed his wand again and cast a non-verbal spell. "_Engorgio_" he though, aiming at the head of his cock.

He felt his cock swell, which caused Ginny to slow her riding.

"Oh wow, Harry… slow down for a minute…", she exclaimed. As she was riding, she felt Harry's cock expand inside her. While there was some pain, she was growing accustomed to him and the true feeling of being "stuffed".

"You naughty boy" she accused as she turned to see Harry looking rather pleased with himself. He spanked her ass again, almost as if challenging her to continue riding his larger than usual cock. Never one to back down, Ginny started again – moving slowly at first – but working to grow accustomed to Harry who was now truly filling her up.

Ginny was moaning louder now, the pain gone but the pleasure of having her pussy stretched exciting her to ride more vigorously. Harry was encouraging her with his words and his hand, spanking her so firmly that he left some red marks on her ass that matched her hair.

"FUCK YES, HARRY" Ginny cried as his larger than usual cock was rubbing right against her clit. Harry slowly let his engorged cock deflate to his usual size and Ginny responded by riding harder and deeper. Harry could feel her pussy spasm so hard that it clamped his cock, locking him inside of her as she reached climax with juices leaking all over his sheets.

Harry feigned pouting. "I was almost done, looks like you'll have to make it up to me darling," he said as Ginny dismounted, panting.

Ginny ignored him. "My god, I have never felt so stuffed!" she exclaimed as she lay spread eagle on the bed, taking a few minutes to gather herself. "Now, just what can I do for you Mr. Potter?" she asked, leaning on her elbow, teasingly stroking her hip and licking her lips.

Harry stood and strode to the end of the bed. "I'm going to mount you this time, except I want to finish in your mouth." There was no room for discussion.

Ginny obediently crawled over to him and kissed the head of his rock hard cock. "As you wish my love." She turned around and backed herself towards the edge of the bed, her round booty wagging in the air, taunting Harry.

Harry slowly rubbed his cock around the outside of her pussy, lubricating himself. "Mmmm, you are delicious," he stated as his cock started to throb. He entered Ginny's pussy, grabbing her hair and spanking her ass again which earned him a squeal of delight.

Harry wasted no time and was thrusting hard and fast into her soaked hole. Ginny was focussed entirely on Harry's climax this time and was loving how he took control. "My god Harry, you are huge! Fuck my pussy!" she cried.

Within a few minutes, Harry pulled himself out of his redhead. Expecting this, Ginny rushed to kneel on the floor in front of her Chosen Cock. She reached out to stroke him and engulfed him in her mouth. Brown eyes once again met green and she felt his cock seize.

Wanting to give Harry a show, Ginny pulled his cock out of her mouth but continued to stroke it with both hands as he erupted his large ropes of cum into her gaping mouth, all over her face and dripping onto her tits. "Mmmm, my reward for a job well done," she stated as she dragged his cum from her cheeks over to her mouth to enjoy.

Harry was speechless as the orgasm seemed to continue as he watched. He was left wondering whether life really could be any better than this.


End file.
